Broken
by lovealwaysneji
Summary: [continuation of chapter 52] What happens now? What will they do? Where will they go? More importantly, how are they going to pull throught this? [slight hikakao] Don't own Ouran High School host club
1. Chapter 1

_Italics: thinking or emphasis on word._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi's eyes softened.

"Kaoru… you do realize…"

"Yea, I told Hani-sempai to bring him along."

_But doesn't it hurt Kaoru?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru was running again. He had being running so many times during the last week. He wanted to run from it all. To get lost in the sea of people here. To get lost and never be found. That's what it felt like. He wanted to run and never come back.

His vision was blurry.

This was the first fight that they had ever had. During all the times that they have spent together, this week was surely a week of firsts.

First time they fought.

First time he saw Kaoru that angry.

First time they were separated.

First time he had felt so _alone_.

He stopped running.

And as the rain pelted down and the people started running for cover, Hitachiin Hikaru stripped himself of all the barriers that he had put up and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru walked back to Mori-sempai's home alone after saying good-bye to Haruhi and thanking her for her company for the last few days. The clear air gave him sometime to think.

Not that he needed to be thinking really.

Because no matter how he tried his thoughts strayed back to his twin. How was he dealing with this? What would he do? How would he react to this?

Kaoru had always had Hikaru by his side. He couldn't remember a time when they were apart. He had always treasured that. But he Kaoru, being Kaoru, knew that this, this _fairytale _that they had built could never last.

They couldn't shut everyone out.

They couldn't tease everyone else.

They couldn't stay the way they were.

They couldn't stay together _forever._

So Kaoru let him go.

He knew Hikaru wouldn't be able to. It was either one or the other. Hikaru simply refused to believe that their world was expanding. But Kaoru knew. He knew that it may have been even more painful if they weren't to do it now.

So he had made him hate him.

It took Kaoru every fibre in his being not to run after Hikaru like he always did. He had a perfect mask for everyone. He was angry at Hikaru, he was angry at Hikaru, he was angry…

No-one had spotted his clenched teeth and his nails digging into his palms so hard that they drew blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm not sure whether I want to extend this one so plz help me out a little I just finished reading the 52nd chapter and I couldn't help but write this. Anyway review plz!!!


	2. Chapter 2

So now they were two.

Not one as they had always been.

But two.

Hikaru rolled around uncomfortably in his sleep.

Somewhere deep in his heart he knew that he could never let Kaoru go.

But really he was mad.

He was damn _pissed_.

He hated Kaoru for what he did to them. He hated him for the way they were now. He hated him for the way that they were so broken.

He hated him for making him so alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru lay back on the fresh sheets that Honey-senpai's servants had put down for him.

So the play had ended, the curtain had fallen, the finale acted out.

There was no more.

That was it.

The end.

_Good bye._


	3. Chapter 3

Without talking to Hikaru he came back.

Without talking to Hikaru he ordered the servants to move his things next door.

Without talking to Hikaru he watched as they took his work, his clothes and possessions next door.

Without talking to Hikaru he took one last look at his – no their, room and left leaving the door half open.

How ironic.

The twins were the kind of people that would rather stare at the half open door then to reach out and take that opportunity. They would stare at that door until it closed. But now, now Kaoru had grabbed the closed door, flung it open and stepped out. He had left Hikaru behind, still staring at the half open door.

Hikaru stood there, as he was before, questioning himself whether he should go out or not. He seemed to shatter, without Kaoru with him. He was scared. So scared, he could hardly move.

When at last he reached out and opened it fully, Kaoru was no where in sight. He couldn't see him, couldn't find him.

But then, he saw his hair silhouetted against a marble wall and he followed it. Funny, where that lead him now.

He ran to keep up with him. Then seeing him with, with, that girl, he had turned and ran to get further away from him- no them.

He was lost. He had ventured out into the world of them and now he couldn't go back. He was lost. He had wandered too far, too far… He was lost. Kaoru wasn't here to guide him out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so the days lead on. The twins had hardly exchanged a few words between them during the week, apart from host club, and, of course, their friends noticed it.

They noticed the lack of words.

They noticed the yearning looks, while the other wasn't looking.

They noticed the tension in the air.

They noticed that the seams that they've sewn on their world were starting to break.

Kaoru on one side, Hikaru on the other, their world was expanding, breaking, shattering. They had started to lose all that they had ever since they were born.

They had started to lose each other.

The pain was beyond words.


End file.
